


Day 2 - Memento

by VioVayo



Series: Spitfire!verse [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Hughes is dead, Hyuroi Week, M/M, Roy Mustang is still a piece of garbage 2k16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioVayo/pseuds/VioVayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Roy is not a narcissist, even though it might seem that way.</p><p>theme: photograph</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2 - Memento

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while, but here's a little something. Thank you to my wonderful beta, tumblr user edroys.

Roy Mustang kept pictures in the bottom drawer of his desk.

They weren’t the kind of pictures anyone would expect to find there, or anywhere in his possession. Then again, it seemed to fit well with what people thought of him anyway, that he was arrogant, or even a narcissist. And what else was anyone supposed to think of a man who kept pictures of himself in the bottom drawer of his desk?

Maes Hughes was a photographer.

Well, he had been, and he had been very passionate about it, always running around with his camera to take pictures of things he liked and then showing them to everyone. Ninety percent of those pictures were of Maes’ beloved wife and daughter of course, but he’d snapped a few of Roy as well.

He was always the one holding the camera, which meant that there were next to no pictures with him in them.

So Roy collected the photographs Maes made of him instead. Staged pictures of Roy in uniform in front of a neutral background. Lazy morning pictures of him at home, still half asleep with his shirt unbuttoned. Sneaky profile shots in which his mouth hung open mid-sentence in the most unflattering way possible. They brought back so many memories.

Looking at all of them, Roy wished he had smiled more back then. Now there wasn’t any reason to anymore.

It was both ironic and painful that Maes would leave Roy - Roy, who couldn’t even bear to look into a mirror on some days – a bunch of pictures with his own face on them. Maes had always had a way of getting under Roy’s skin in both the worst and best of ways, and this was one of those times where Roy would’ve loved to slap him, and yell at him, and-

He couldn’t. Maes was gone. All that was left of him were the pictures.

All that was left of _them_.

Roy looked at all of them, every single day.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
